lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zeitstrahl:Vor dem Absturz
__NOEDITSECTION__ Vor 1960 Unbestimmt lange in der Vergangenheit *Die Statue wird gebaut. (In einem offiziellen Podcast wurde bestätigt, dass der Bau noch vor der DHARMA Initiative stattfand) 1881 *Die Black Rock strandet auf der Insel. (siehe auch Lost Experience) 1894 * DJ Dan behauptet, dass Alvar Hanso in diesem Jahr geboren wird. Er wäre dann 112 Jahre alt. (siehe auch Lost Experience) 1900 * 21 September – Joop wird geboren. (siehe auch Lost Experience) Die späten 1920ern * Enzo Valenzetti wird auf der Insel Sardinien geboren. (siehe auch Lost Experience) 1938 * M. David Benson, der Gründer der Apollo Candy Company wird, als Kind von Nils und Elli Benson, geboren. (siehe auch Lost Experience) In den 1940ern * Adam und Eva würden nach Jack Rechnung die Insel in dieser Dekade erreichen. (basierend auf dem Zustand der Kleidung). (siehe auch ) * Während des zweiten Weltkrieges versorgt Alvar Hanso verschiedene Widerstandsbewegungen in Europa mit Munition. (siehe auch Lost Experience) * Der Südpazifik ist ein von den Amerikanern und Japanern stark umkämpftes Gebiet. 1940 * 15. Oktober – Emily Annabeth Locke wird geboren. (Siehe auch ) 1941 * Dezember – Nils Benson schließt sich dem U.S. Marine Corps an und wird nach Übersee verschifft, um an den alliierten Kampfhandlungen teilzunehmen. (Es ist wahrscheinlich dass er nach dem Angriff auf Pearl Harbor am 7.Dezember sich als Freiwilliger, wie viele andere auch gemeldet hat. siehe auch Lost Experience) 1944 * 6.Juni – D-Day, Die Alliierten erobern die Strände der Normandie und beginnen Frankreich zurück zu erobern. Nils Christer Benson stirbt am Strand von Omaha während der Invasion. (siehe auch Lost Experience) 1947/1948 * Bernard Nadler wird geboren. (siehe auch ) 1949 * Isaac von Uluru wird geboren. (siehe auch ) 1950-1954 *Rose Henderson wird geboren. 1956 * 30.Mai – John Locke wird als Sohn von Anthony Cooper und Emily Annabeth Locke geboren. (siehe auch ) 1960s 1962 * Die Apollo Candy Company wird in San Fransisco von M. David Benson gegründet, der erste Verkauf ging an J. Pickersweet Five and Dime. (siehe auch Lost Experience) * 16.Oktober – Die Kuba-Krise beginnt und bringt die Welt an den Rand eines nuklearen Krieges. Während des Sri Lanka Video, bemerkt Alvar Hanso dass 1962 einen Wendepunkt in der Entwicklung der Welt darstellt und von da an die Vereinten Nationen begannen in mathematische Formeln zu investieren um einen von Menschenhand geschaffenen Untergang zu verhindern. (siehe auch Lost Experience) 1964 * M. David Benson perfektioniert sein Rezept für seine erschwinglichen aber äußerst köstlichen Apollo Candy Riegel, und beginnt die stadtweit zu vertreiben. (siehe auch Lost Experience) 1967 * Jack Shephard wird als sohn von Christian Shephard und Margo Shephard geboren. * Libby wird geboren. * Alvar Hanso spricht vor dem UN Sicherheitsrat. (siehe auch Lost Experience) 1968 * Sayid Jarrah wird geboren. (Er war 23 als er in den Golfkrieg zog.) -- * Eko wird geboren. * Der Neuling “Apollo Candy Company” erobert den Weltmarkt. (siehe auch Lost Experience) 1969 * James Ford wird geboren. (Er erzählt Ben, dass er 35 ist, im Jahr 2004) -- 1970s * Die Apollo Candy Company steckt in der Klemme. Aber aufgrund der erheblichen finanziellen Investition von Alvar Hanso, den Gründer der Hanso Foundation, kann die Firma vor dem Bankrot geschützt werden. Allerdings dient die Firma seit da an als privater Schokoladen Lieferant für die Hanso Foundation und dessen andere Firmen. *Die DHARMA Initiative wird gegründet (so heißt es im Schwan Orientierungsfilm). -- *Die Schwan-Station wird gebaut. (Extra DVD der zweiten Staffel) *"Der Vorfall" ereignet sich kurz nachdem Beginn der Experimente. -- 1974 *Jin-Soo Kwon wird von einer älteren Frau, die eine Prostituierte zu sein schein, geboren. Sie gibt das Kind zu Mr. Kwon, welcher nicht mal sicher weiß, dass er sein biologischer Vater ist. Er erzählt Jin, dass seine Mutter gestorben wäre. -- 1975 *Ana-Lucia Cortez wird von Teresa Cortez geboren. *Das Sri Lanka Video mit Alvar Hanso wird gemacht. (siehe auch Lost Experience) 1976 *Charlie Pace wird von Megan Pace geboren. 1977 * Der echte Sawyer betrügt James Ford's Eltern. Woraufhin James Vater seine Frau und sich selbst tötet. Darum schreibt James einen Brief an den echten Sawyer (Er ist 8 als seine Eltern sterben). -- * Kate Austen wird geboren. -- * Hugo Reyes wird als Sohn von David and Carmen Reyes geboren. -- 1980s * Mikhail Bakunin wird in Afghanistan während der sowjetischen Besetzung stationiert, welche vom Dezember 1979 bis zum Februar 1989 andauerte. -- Dort lernte er medizinische Grundlagen zum verarzten von Verletzten. -- 1980 * Die Orientierungsvideos für die Schwan-Station und die Perlen-Station werden produziert. -- 1981 * 10.??.81 - Boone Carlyle wird von Sabrina Carlyle geboren. -- -- -- * 27.10 - Claire Littleton wird als Tochter von Christian Shephard und Carole Littleton geboren. -- -- * 07.12 – Eine Delegation der H.G. (Hanso Group) inspiziert die Schwan-Station. (Steht auf der Brandschutztür). -- 1983 * Shannon Rutherford wird als Kind von Adam Rutherford geboren. -- -- 1984 * 28.10. – "Verdächtiges Stilllegungs Datum" (Steht auf der Brandschutztür). -- * 25.12. – Liam Pace erhält einen Voltron zu Weihnachten. Charlie Pace bekommt ein Piano. -- 1985 * AH/MDG Zwischenfall - Steht auf der Brandschutztür. 1987 * Hanso Foundation beendet die Finanzierung der DHARMA Initiative, aus einem Interview von Hugh McIntyre. Inwiefern das wahr ist, ist unbekannt. (siehe auch Lost Experience) * David Reyes verlässt seine Familie. -- 1988 *Sam Toomey und Leonard Simms hören die Zahlen während ihrer Stationierung im Süd Pazifik. -- *Danielle Rousseau und ihr Team aus Wissenschaftler laufen vor der Insel auf Grund, nachdem sie der Herkunft der Transmission nachgehen wollten. -- *Danielle wird in der Nähe der Black Rock von etwas gefangen, was angeblich ihre Crew getötet hat. -- *Danielle ersetzt das Signal der Zahlen mit einer sich wiederholenden Nachricht auf Französisch. -- * Alle Mitglieder ihrer Crew werden von Danielle getötet. -- *Alexandra Rousseau wird geboren und von den Anderen eine Woche später entführt. -- * Theresa, Boones Nanny, stirbt durch einen “unglücklichen” Unfall. -- * Im Alter von 19, nimmt James Ford den Namen "Sawyer" an und betrügt eine Frau und ihren Mann um $6,000. -- 1989 * Desmond beginnt Ruth zu treffen. -- * 15.08 – Kate und Tom Brennan vergraben die Zeitkapsel. -- 1990s 1991 *Sayid wird irgendwann 91 im Golfkrieg gefangen genommen. -- 1992 * Mai – John Lockes Mutter wird in die Psychiatrische Anstalt Santa Rosa eingeliefert. -- * Sabrina Carlyle und Adam Rutherford heiraten, was Shannon und Boone Stiefgeschwistern macht. -- 1993 * Mikhail Bakunin behauptet in diesem Jahr auf die Insel gekommen zu sein. -- * Wenn Mikhail Bakunin Augenzeuge des Aufstandes der Anderen war, dann hat er sich in oder nach diesem Jahr ereignet. -- 1994 * 28.08 – Walter Lloyd wird geboren. -- 1995 * Celtics gewinnen beim Scottish Cup -- * Eine Woche vor der Heirat von Ruth und Desmond, betrinkt er sich und wird in einer Seitenstraße von Bruder Campbell gefunden. Desmond schließt sich dem kloster an. -- * Nachdem er vom Kloster “herausgeschmissen” wurde, trifft Desmond Penelope Widmore. -- 1996 * Michael Dawson findet heraus, dass Susan Lloyd einen anderen Mann hat. Kurz darauf wird er von einem Auto überfahren und während er im Krankenhaus ist, wird ihm von Susan erzählt, dass Brian Porter Walt adoptieren will (-- ). Anfangs will Michael gerichtlich vorgehen, sagt dann aber “Lebe Wohl” zu Walt. -- * Locke schließt sich einer Farmer Kommune an und nimmt den Anhalter Eddie mit. -- * Desmond macht Penny einen Heiratsantrag und versucht bei Charles Widmore einen Job zu bekommen. -- 1997 * Sayid hilft Noor Abed Jazeem (aka Nadia) ihrer Hinrichtung zu entkommen. Er hofft sie in Amerika wieder zusehen. -- 1999 * 04.04 - Desmond hat seine Gefängnisstrafe abgesessen und wird unehrenhaft aus dem Militär entlassen. Er wird sofort von Charles Widmore aufgefordert wegzurennen und Penelope Widmore einfach zu vergessen. -- 2000-2003 2000 * Sam Toomey stirbt 12 Jahre nachdem er Die Zahlen im Hörposten gehört hatte. -- * Locke lebt in Tustin, leidet an Depressionen und verliert nachdem er nicht mehr an einer Therapie teilnehmen will auch noch die staatlichen Zuschüße. Er lernt Peter Talbot kennen, der ihm erzählt, dass Anthony Cooper, sein Vater dabei ist Mrs. Talbot zu heiraten. Kurze Zeit später wird Peter getötet und als Locke Cooper zwingen will seine Betrügereien sein zu lassen, wird er von seinem eigenen Vater durch ein Fenster im 8ten Stock gestoßen. Cooper flieht nach Mexiko. -- * Libbys Ehemann David stirbt. -- * 15.08. – Alvar Hanso tritt öffentlich in London auf. (siehe auch Lost Experience) * 11.09. – Alvar Hanso tritt öffentlich in Kopenhagen auf. (siehe auch Lost Experience) 2001 * Desmond trifft Libby in einem Kaffeeladen in den U.S.A. (Los Angeles?). Sie leiht ihm ihr Segelboot. -- * Adam Rutherford wird getötet und Sarah wird bei einem Autounfall verletzt. -- * Penelope trifft Desmond im Stadium. -- * Jack trifft Desmond im Stadium -- * Jack findet heraus, dass Sarah gehen kann. -- * Desmond tritt beim Wettrennen um die Welt mit Libbys Segelboot an. -- * Desmond strandet auf der Insel und beginnt mit Kelvin Joe Inman den Knopf zu drücken. -- * Kate tötet Wayne und beginnt ihr Leben als Flüchtling vor dem Gesetz. * Megan, Tochter von Charlies Bruder Liam, wird geboren. * Sawyer versucht Cassidy zu betrügen, bricht aber ab, als er Clementine Philips sieht und lässt das Geld zurück. -- -- * 01.01. – Alvar Hanso tritt erneut öffentlich in Kopenhagen auf. (siehe auch Lost Experience) * 23.02. – Alvar Hanso tritt öffentlich in Paris auf. (siehe auch Lost Experience) * Juni - Sabine wird schwanger. * July 7th – Alvar Hanso tritt öffentlich in Genf auf. (siehe auch Lost Experience) * 5.09 – Juliet trifft auf der Insel ein. * 18.09. – Alvar Hanso tritt öffentlich in Rom auf. (siehe auch Lost Experience) * 31.12. – Alvar Hanso tritt öffentlich in Kopenhagen auf. Dies ist sein letzter Auftritt vor seiner Inhaftierung durch Thomas Mittelwerk. (siehe auch Lost Experience) 2002 * Kate, sucht ihr Mutter Diane in Iowa, wobei sie Cassidy, welche von Sawyer schwanger ist, trifft. Beide versuchen Edward Mars aus dem Weg zu gehen. -- * Nachdem Cassidy Clementine zur Welt gebracht hat, besucht sie Sawyer im Gefängnis. -- * Mai - Sabine stirbt. Juliet fragt Ben ob er sie nicht gehen lassen kann, aber schließlich willigt sie ein zu bleiben, wenn Jacob Rachelvom Krebs heilt. -- 2003 * 2 Jahre nach ihrem Autounfall heiratet Sarah Jack. * Charlie trifft sich mit Lucy Heatherton und ihrem Vater Francis Heatherton was ihm einen respektablen Job verschaffen soll. -- * Ray Mullen sagt, dass in diesem Jahr seine Frau gestorben ist, als Kate auf seiner Farm ankommt. This puts her death in the last quarter of the previous year, probably October. -- 2004 * Die eingeweckten Birnen in Ray Mullens Vorratskammer, wo Kate ihren Lohn versteckt, sind mit den Jahren 2003 und 2004 versehen. -- * Kelvin beginnt mit den Reparaturen an dem Segelboot, während er Desmond allein lässt. -- February 2004 * Claire erfährt, dass sie schwanger ist. Sie besucht Richard Malkin mit ihrer Freundin Rachel, welcher ihr keine Sitzung geben möchte, nachdem er etwas verschwommenes, etwas dunkles gesehen hat. -- April 2004 * Thomas verläßt Claire. Claire besteht darauf eine Sitzung bei Malkin zu haben, welcher letztendlich nachgibt und ihr sagt, dass sie ihr Baby auf alle Fälle selbst erziehen muss, oder es würde in großer Gefahr sein. -- * Mr. Ekos Pass auf Oduduwa Ulu wird am 16.April ausgestellt. -- June 2004 * Monat indem Kate wahrscheinlich auf Ray Mullens Farm ankommt. -- * Der ungefähre Monat indem Bernard Rose einen Heiratsantrag macht. -- July 2004 *Jack sieht seinen Vater Christian Shephard betrunken einen Patienten operieren. -- * Ben erzählt Sayid, dass er in zu dieser Zeit mit dem Ballon erreicht habe. Später wird der echte Henry Gale gefunden. -- August 2004 * Sayid macht einen Deal mit dem CIA: Wenn er dafür sorgt, dass sein Freund Essam in Haft genommen werden kann, bekommt er den Aufenthaltsort von Nadia. -- September 2004 Anfang September *Sun Kwon erarbeitet einen Plan ihre Familie zu verlassen. -- *Walts Mutter Susan stirbt. Michael fliegt nach Australien um seinen Sohn abzuholen. -- Mitte September * Locke kann am Überlebenstraining nicht teilnehmen. -- * Shannon versucht Boone zu betrügen wird aber selbst hereingelegt. -- * Ana-Lucia wird von Christian als Bodyguard angeheuert. Sie reisen nach Sydney. Ihre Wege trennen sich vor einer Cocktail Bar. -- * Sawyer trifft Christian in eben dieser Cocktail Bar in Sydney. -- * Christian stirbt an einem durch Alkohol verursachten Herzinfarkt. -- * Jacks Mutter fragt ihn ob, er nach Sydney fliegt um seinen Vater nach Hause zu bringen. -- 16.09. *Gary Troup wird von Laird Granger zum Buch Bad Twin interviewt. (siehe auch Lost Experience) 19.09. * Boone meldet Shannons beleidigenden Freund der Polizei von Sydney, während Sawyer ebenso dort ist. -- * Nikki und Paulo töten Howard L. Zukerman indem sie sein Essen vergiften. Sie stehlen ihm Diamanten im Wert von $8.000.000. -- 20.09. * Kate versucht Ray Mullens Farm übernacht zu verlassen, wird aber von ihm überzeugt noch einen Tag länger zu bleiben. -- * Ben erfährt dass er einen Tumor hat. -- 21.09. * Kate verlässt mit Ray Mullen die Farm, in dem Glauben zur nächsten Bahnhof zu fahren, doch wird sie von Edward Mars verhaftet. -- * Richard Malkin gibt Claire ein Ticket für den Flug 815 nachdem sie sich entschieden hat, dass Baby nicht zur Adoption frei zu geben. -- * Kurz nachdem Essam Tasir sich entschlossen hat mit den Vorbereitungen für den Bombenanschlag weiter zu machen, werden er und Sayid vom CIA gestellt, woraufhin Essam sich erschießt. Sayid entschließt sich einen Tag später zu fliegen. -- * Charlie besucht seinen Bruder Liam, nur um heraus zu finden, dass er nicht mehr derselbe ist, er hat jetzt eine Familie. -- * Nach Juliet, hat Sawyer eine Nacht bevor er das Flugzeug bestiegen hat einen Mann erschossen, bei dem es sich wahrscheinlich um Frank Duckett handelt. -- . 22.09. * Als sich Charlie für seinen Flug vorbereitet kämpft er mit Lily wegen des Heroins. -- * Sawyer wird zur Polizei Station von Sydney gebraucht, wo er ausgewiesen wird. -- * Nachdem Hurley bemerkt, dass er verschlafen hat, beginnt für ihn ein Wettlauf zum Flughafen. -- * Auf dem Flughafen findet Charlotte Malkin Mr. Eko und überbringt ihm eine Nachricht von seinem Bruder Yemi. -- * Nikki und Paulo stoßen auf ihren Erfolg im Flughafenrestaurante an. Sie werden von Boone und Shannon unterbrochen. -- * 14:55 (Sydney Zeit, 04:55 GMT) - Oceanic Flug 815 startet. -- * 11:00 GMT – Sie verlieren den Funkkontakt zu und versuchen umzukehren und zu den Fijis zu gelangen. -- * Nachdem Kelvin die Schwan-Station verlassen hat, folgt ihm Desmond heimlich in eine Bucht wo er sein Segelboot wieder findet. Nach einem kurzen Kampf mit Kelvin muss Desmond feststellen, dass er ihn aus versehen getötet hat. Er schnappt sich Notschlüssel zum Sicherungssystem und rennt zurück zur Station. Er schafft es erst mit Verspätung die Zahlen einzugeben, was den ersten Systemfehler zur Folge hat. -- * 13:00 GMT – Acht Stunden nachdem Start, bricht das Flugzeug über der Insel auseinander. -- * Während Juliet den Buch-Club veranstaltet, erschüttern die Baracken und kurze Zeit darauf können Die Anderen mit ansehen, wie das Flugzeug abstürzt. -- Für genauere Informationen den Absturz betreffend siehe: Luft-Bruch von Flug 815. Misc. Trivia Die folgenden Aussagen sind auf Grundlage von Erscheinungsdaten und ähnlichem gemacht worden. Dabei sind auch Widersprüche vorhanden. * Der erste U-matic wurde 1969 hergestellt. *"Make Your Own Kind of Music" wurde 1971 veröffentlicht. *Apple II, das Model des Computers in der Schwan-Station, wurde hauptsächlich zwischen 77 und 1980 verkauft. * Der Drucker in der Perlen-Station kam 1985 auf den Markt. * Das Ultraschallgerät in der Stab-Station ist 1992 auf den Markt gekommen. * Hurley kaufte sich mit seinem Lottogewinn einen Hummer H2. Der erste H2 wurde im Jahr 2002. * Lockes Vater fährt in einen silbernen 1991-1999 W140 Mercedes-Benz S-Klasse. * Ein Oceanic Air Gepäckanhänger ist in Rousseau's Bunker zu finden: J/SHEPHARD 09SEPT21 / 4815162342 * Sawyer verkaugt Juwellen von einem 1999-2004 Ford Mustang aus. Gordy fährt einen 2000-2005 W220 Mercedes-Benz S-Class in . * Dr. Je-Guy Kim fährt genauso einen 2000-2005 W220 Mercedes-Benz S-Class in . * Findet Nemo, der Film an den sich Shannon erinnert, wurde am 13.09.03 in Frankreich zum ersten Mal im Kino gezeigt. Z2